Can You Hear My Heart Sing?
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: The Brittana version of Moulin Rouge! When Brittany is sent to the Moulin Rouge to write about truth, beauty, freedom and love she meets Santana, the beautiful but cynical courtesan. Can she persuade her that love is a many splendored thing that lifts her up to where she belongs? Image is drawn by my own hand! Rated M for sexual scenes ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An idea I had after Joel and I discussed Moulin Rouge (told you he was my muse!) Hope you all enjoy! I do not own Moulin Rouge or Glee!**

/

_**There was a girl**_

_**A very strange, enchanted girl**_

_**They say she wandered very far**_

_**Very far...**_

/

'_The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub...a dance hall and a bordello...ruled over by Sandy Ryerson. A kingdom of night time pleasure...where the rich played with...the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all of these...was the woman who I love. Santana. A courtesan, she sold her 'love' to men and women alike. They called her, 'The Sparkling Diamond'. And she was the star...of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I love...is...dead.' _Brittany paused in her writing to let out a small choked sob before bowing her head and continuing.

'_I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Sandy Ryerson or Santana. The world had been swept up in a Bohemian revolution and I had...come to be a part of it. On a hill, near Paris, was the village of Montmartre. It was not, as my father had said, a village of sin – but the centre of the Bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers! They were known as the Children of the Revolution. I had come to live a penniless existence. I had to come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believed in above all things: love. There was one problem...I'd never been in love! And just then an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun..._

/

"How do you do? My name is Rachel Barbra Aurelia Berry Sarfati. I'm terribly sorry about all this! We were just upstairs rehearsing a play!" She said very quickly.

'_A play, something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular.'_

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Rachel added.

_Unfortunately the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called narcolepsy. _

"Perfectly fine one moment then suddenly unconscious the next!" Rachel said brightly.

Another man looked through the hole in the floor. "How is he?"

A cross dressing man looked down as well. "How wonderful now that the narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financer tomorrow!" He stressed.

A third man heaved a sigh. "Quick Rachel, I still have to finish the music. "

"We'll just have to find someone to read the part!" Rachel said exasperatedly.

"Oh, where in heavens are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive Swiss poet goat herder?" Audrey, the cross dressing man, snapped. Brittany looked up.

'_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Argentinean, Puck.'_

/

In the flat above Brittany's, there was a Swiss Alps scenery backdrop and a ladder for makeshift Alps. They were trying to work out the lyrics to a song for the play! The Doctor was standing next to the piano singing, "The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphonies of descant..." Audrey, the cross dressing man, interrupted and strode over to Satie, the man playing the piano.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop, stop! That insufferable droning is drowning out my words! Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?"

'_There seemed to be artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Satie's songs!'_

"What if he sings 'The hills are vital intoning the descant'?" Satie questioned.

"No, no, no, the hills are..." The Doctor mused.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies." The now awakened Argentinean offered.

There was a scuffle and a rabble as the group tried to work out the song. "The hills..." Brittany started only to be cut off. She tried twice more before clinging tighter to the ladder and taking a breath. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" She sang loudly, loud enough to be heard over the group's argument.

"'The hills are alive with the sound of music!' I love it!" Puck declared loudly.

"The hills..." The Doctor started.

"...are alive..." Rachel continued.

"...with the sound of music." Satie sang. "It fits perfectly!"

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years." Brittany sang again.

Everyone gasped. "Incandiferous!" Rachel exclaimed. "Audrey, you two should write the show together!"

"I beg your pardon?" Audrey hissed, insulted.

'_But Rachel's suggestion that Audrey and I write the show together is not what Audrey wanted to hear.'_

"Good-bye!" Audrey yelled as he slammed the door shut.

After a beat Rachel beamed at her. "Yes, your first job in Paris!"

"No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?" Satie asked.

"No." She answered slowly.

"Ah! The girl has talent!" Puck declared, resting his hand on Brittany's crotch. She raised an eyebrow. "I like her! Nothing funny, I just like talent!" Puck said quickly.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music.' See Satie, with Brittany we can write the truly Bohemian Revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!" Rachel intoned.

"Yes but how will we convince Sandy?" Satie asked.

'_But Rachel had a plan.' _

"Santana..." Rachel said softly and slowly.

'_The Argentinean had a sister. They would dress me in her best gown and pass me off as a famous American writer. Once Santana heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Sandy that I write 'Spectacular, Spectacular.' The only problem was I kept hearing my father's voice in my head saying, "You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a whorish dyke!" He hadn't taken it well when I came out as bisexual.'_

"No! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" Brittany cried out.

"Why?" Rachel asked in shock.

"I-I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary!" Brittany said defensively.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes." Brittany answered as if it was obvious.

"Freedom?" The Doctor pressed.

"Yes, of course." Brittany shrugged.

"Truth?" Satie enquired.

"Yes!" Brittany said exasperatedly.

"Love?"

"Love? Love, above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love!" Brittany replied, her face lighting up with delight.

"See, you can't fool us. You're the voice of the 'Children of the Revolution'!" Rachel beamed.

"We can't be fooled!" The Doctor and Satie chorused.

"Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first Bohemian Revolutionary show!"

'_It was a fantastic plan. I was to audition for Santana and I would taste my first glass of...Absinthe.'_

The Green Fairy from the front of the bottle leapt off the label and into reality. "I'm the Green Fairy!" They started to sing in perfect harmony, the words slightly blurring in their drunken haze.

'_We were off to the Moulin Rouge and I was to perform my poetry for Santana.' _

/

"The Moulin Rouge!" Sandy yelled. Brittany spun around, looking mildly overwhelmed.

'_Sandy Ryerson and his infamous girls. They called them his 'Diamond Dogs''_

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. He sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister." The Diamond Dogs sang.

"If life's an awful bore and living's just a chore you endure 'cause death's not much fun, I've just the antidote-and though I mustn't gloat-at the Moulin Rouge . . . You'll have fun! So scratch that little niggle, have a little wiggle! You'll know when you've come, you'll be having fun." Sandy rapped. "Because you can, can, can!"

"Yes you can, can, can!" The crowd howled back.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

"But you can't, can't, can't!" Sandy argued back.

"Yes you can, can, can!" The crowd screamed.

The men all sang together, "Here we are now, entertain us! We feel stupid and contagious!"

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" The Diamond Dogs sang.

Everyone's words and lyrics blurred and slurred together as they sang wildly, Brittany included.

After a few more moments of this, Sandy raised his hands and everyone fell silent. "The can can." He whispered. "Because you can, can, can!" he yelled. Everyone resumed their wild singing and dancing, most patrons being more than a little drunk.

"'Cause it's good for your mind!" Brittany screamed. She was distracted by Rachel shouting her name and beckoning her over.

Brittany scampered over and dropped down into a seat. "Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Ryerson." Rachel beamed. Suddenly the crowd went eerily quiet. "It's her...the Sparkling Diamond." Rachel whispered to Brittany. She gazed up at the trapeze that had appeared and the girl upon it. She had a silvery hat atop her head, shrouding her face in shadows but Brittany could see her flowing dark locks and the perfect figure she had. Long toned legs, beautiful wide hips and an obvious bust. Then she tilted her head up and opened her mouth.

"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels." She sang softly, with an entrancing voice – smooth like honey and lowly husky.

'_But someone else was to meet Santana that night.'_

"But I prefer a man who lives..." Santana sang.

'_Sandy's investor.'_

"...And gives expensive..." Santana trailed off and fell back slightly, dropping a hand down towards the crowd before whispering the last word. "Jewels."

'_Quinn Fabray.'_

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Santana sang as she leapt off the lowered trapeze, immediately being swarmed by the crowd. She strode through a small gap, making two theatrical high kicks as she did so.

"A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat." She sang, pointing at a random man who gasped and swooned to himself. "Or help your feed your..." she let out a soft meow before continuing, "pussycat." A man reached for her and she teasingly moved back. She passed through some men, letting them leer at her as she sang.

"Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end." She sang sexily as she leant on a man's shoulders, before shaking her hips and ass tantalisingly. "But square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape, diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She sang as two men carried her over to another man who discreetly slipped her something. She fell back into the waiting arms of a group of men and women alike.

"When am I going to meet the girl?" Quinn asked as Santana was pushed into the air.

"Tiffany's!" Santana declared loudly.

"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Mademoiselle Santana...totally alone." Sandy said surreptitiously.

"Cartier!" Santana called over the men and women's longing howls.

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and Mademoiselle Santana, totally alone." Rachel grinned.

"Alone?" Brittany asked in panic.

"Yes, totally alone." Rachel said, at the exact same time Sandy said the exact same thing to Quinn.

Meanwhile Santana had straddled a man, pinning him down and singing to him as her dark hair tumbled over her shoulder. "'Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl." She rose up and walked over him, feet either side of the man as she shook her hips. He looked stunned as she turned and headed away. She blew an air kiss and strode to the middle of the crowd. She turned slowly on the spot. "Come and get me, boys." She dared them.

A minute later there was a gasp elicited from Brittany as many of the men and women pushed Santana up into the air. Santana raised her arms into a triumphant 'V' before she lay back on the people's hands, letting them carry her over to a platform as Sandy excused himself from Quinn and darted over to Santana. As she was being carried Santana started to sing again. "Black Star, Ross Cole, talk to me Sandy Ryerson, tell me all about it!" She stood up next to Sandy, the light glinting off her tight, silver corset. "There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer!" The rest of the girls sang the backup part as Sandy dangled a charm in front of her. She gasped and lunged for it but he lifted it away.

"There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice" Santana sang, letting out a small yelp as Sandy squeezed her ass lightly.

"Is the investor here Sandy?" Santana asked quietly as the crowd clamoured for more.

"Liebchen, would Daddy let you down?" he asked, turning and gasping in horror as he saw Rachel standing where Quinn was, trying to wipe a spilt drink off her.

"Where are they?" Santana pressed, still playing the crowd perfectly.

"The one Rachel is shaking a hanky at." Sandy replied easily. Rachel darted over to Brittany and grabbed a hanky, starting to shake it at her.

Santana squinted at the beautiful girl, looking at Rachel in bewilderment. "Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Let me peek." Sandy said, taking Santana's waist and turning her. By this time, Rachel had dashed back to Quinn and was shaking the hanky at her again. "That's the one chickpea!" he smiled, handing her a large, silver heart shaped charm. She held it up to the crowd who screamed in delight.

Santana and Sandy disappeared behind a curtain of Diamond Dogs who held up their skirts to hide them. "Will she invest?" Santana asked, struggling out of the silver corset quickly.

"Pigeon! After spending a night with you, how could she refuse?" Sandy asked with a crooked grin.

"What's her type?" Santana questioned quickly as she changed. "Wilting flower?" she whimpered. "Bright and bubbly?" she chirped. "Or smouldering temptress?" she let out a growl.

"I'd say, smouldering temptress. We're all relying on you, gosling. Remember, a real show in a real theatre with a real audience and you'll be..."

"A real actress." Santana replied before pasting on a bright smile before jumping up and revealing herself again, this time in a very pale pink corset with an elaborate train that came to her calves as well as a heart charm pinned to the corset.

"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She sang as she was carried to Brittany's balcony. She landed lightly and strolled over to her, a small smirk playing on her full lips. Brittany looked up and all that filled her vision was a sparkling silver heart charm shaking teasingly, pinned right at Santana's crotch. Brittany swallowed and looked up at the woman's gorgeous features. "I believe you were expecting me." Santana smirked.

Unable to take her eyes off the woman, Brittany nodded. "Yes, yes." She murmured, gazing at Santana's deep chocolate coloured eyes, her full lips, her tan skin and her dark tresses.

"I'm afraid it's ladies choice!" Santana declared to the crowd who all groaned in disappointment. When Brittany just sat there, completely frozen, Santana let out a dissatisfied whimper, before turning to face the crowd, lifting up the furry wrap that was pinned to the back of her corset, flicking it with each little whimper she made before bending at the waist, her ass in Brittany's face as she shook it flirtatiously.

"I see you've met my American friend!" Rachel yelled to Santana.

"I'll take care of it Rachel." Santana said before spinning and grabbing Brittany's hand. "Let's dance!"

"Hit her with your most modern poem!" Rachel told Brittany as Santana pulled Brittany to the dance floor.

"That Quinn certainly can dance." Sandy remarked, as Santana danced with Brittany in a flirty manner.

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." Santana smiled lightly as she ground against Brittany who swallowed.

"Sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved." She smiled back.

"Really?" Santana asked, genuinely surprised as she slid down Brittany's body before sliding back up smoothly.

"Assuming you like what I do of course." Brittany replied, her voice dropping an octave in arousal as this incredibly attractive woman danced with her.

"I'm sure I will." Santana purred.

"Rachel thought we might be able to do it in private." Brittany said softly, not realising the double meaning her words held to Santana.

"Did she?" Santana chuckled lowly.

"Yes, you know a private...poetry reading." Brittany said, hesitating on the last words as Santana dipped herself back before pulling herself flush against Brittany, looking up at her.

"Oh...a poetry reading? I love a little poetry after dinner." Santana said knowingly, winking once before slipping away to her trapeze to finish the number.

Perched atop her trapeze, Santana sang in a perfect, husky voice. "Square cut or pear shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds...are a girl's best..." Santana trailed off and took in a breath before gasping suddenly and losing her grip on the trapeze. She fainted and slid right off, falling towards the crowd horribly fast.

"No!" Sandy yelled. Le Chocolat caught Santana carefully, one hand behind her neck and the other in the crook of her knees. At Sandy's look, Le Chocolat carried Santana away into the darkness.

**A/N: So guys what do you think? Any good? Please let me know in a review and I'll update ASAP! Adios guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Decided I better get a shift on with my fics so here's the next chap! Also – quick note, Quinn's official title in this is 'The Duchess'. And finally, enjoy! :D **

"Don't know if that Quinn's gonna get her money's worth tonight." One of the other girls, Nini, hissed.

"Don't be unkind Nini," Another girl scolded.

/

Back on the dancefloor, the crowd chanted Santana's name but soon shut up when Sandy raised his arms. "You've frightened her away! But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two. So if you can honk-honk, you can honkadola with them!" He declared and the dancers swarmed into the crowds, the music starting up again.

/

In the dressing room, Marie hustled all the concerned people around Santana away. "Away, away we go quickly." She sighed.

Santana's eyes flickered open and she gave a small, breathy laugh. "Oh...Marie, these silly costumes." She said weakly.

"Just a little fainting spell." One of the Diamond Dogs sighed gratefully.

"Alright girls, get back outside and make those gents thirsty!" The stage manager instructed to the Diamond Dogs before turning to Santana and Marie. "Any problems?"

"Not for you to be worried about." Marie sniped before Santana could say something a bit more colourful.

"Let's not stand around then." He said haughtily. Santana sneered at his retreating back before gasping for air as a coughing fit assaulted her. She rolled to one side and grabbed a hanky, coughing into it. She managed to regain her breath and let her hand fall limp, still holding the hanky, as her eyes closed. Marie looked horrified and deeply worried when she saw the crimson red blood staining the white cotton in Santana's hand.

/

Amongst all the dancing, Quinn beckoned her manservant, Warner, over. "Find Ryerson. The girl is waiting for me." She hissed lowly.

/

"That twinkle toes Quinn has really taken the bait girl. With a patron like him, you'll be the next Sara Bernhardt." Marie said, her voice wavering with effort as she pulled hard on the strings of Santana's corset.

"Do you really think so, Marie? Oh I'd do anything if I could be like the great Sara!" Santana exclaimed but grunted in pain as the corset tightened around her.

"Well why not? You have the talent. You hook that Quinn and you'll be lining up the stages at Yurich!" Marie replied, tightening the corset once more before starting to tie the strings.

"I'm going to be a real actress, Marie, a great actress, and I'm going to fly away from here!" Santana replied in conviction before turning to the bird in the cage next to her. "Oh yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here!" she crooned softly.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Sandy asked, bursting into the room in his usual, loud manner.

"Oh yes, of course Sandy!" Santana answered swiftly, with a bright smile.

"Oh thank goodness! You certainly worked your magic with that Quinn on the dance floor!" He complimented.

Santana turned around once Marie had finished tying the strings. "How do I look? Smouldering temptress?" She asked, a soft smirk pulling at her lips as she spread her arms a little. She was clad in a slinky, low cut red dress that clung to her every curve, accentuating her perfect body.

"My little strawberry! How could she possibly resist from gobbling you up?" He laughed, surging forward to stand in front of her. Santana smirked smugly as he spun to face the door again and yelled, "Everything's going so well!"

/

Brittany stood by the main window, if you could call it that, of the elephant. Santana's living quarters were extremely luxurious in the shape of a gilded elephant. The windows had no glass and were just framed with intricately weaved gold. She stood nervously, facing out into the cityscape as Santana stripped off her dress behind a privacy partition.

"Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant!" Rachel remarked from in the garden.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" Santana said lightly, standing behind Brittany who spun. Brittany felt her jaw slacken at the sight. Santana wore only a tight black corset/leotard with a floaty black train type of thing attached. Brittany's eyes roamed up the woman's gorgeous figure, starting with her tan legs and ending up at her flawlessly sculpted face.

"Poetic enough for you?" Santana breathed huskily.

"Yes." Brittany answered with a slight tremor in her voice.

Santana smirked and strolled over to the table in the room which was laden with food and a bottle of champagne. "A little supper? Maybe some champagne?" She asked.

"I'd rather just um...get it over and done with." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Oh...very well..." Santana said, a little bit irritated. She strolled over to her scarlet bed and dropped down onto it with a sly smirk. "Then why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with?" she smirked, flicking the black material of her train over to expose more bare skin.

"I'd prefer to do it standing." Brittany replied slowly.

"Oh!" Santana was speechless and totally surprised as she made a move to get up.

"You don't have to stand!" Brittany said quickly, halting Santana's motions. "I mean, I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first but I think that if you're open then you might enjoy it." She rambled a little, unnerved by this beautiful woman.

"I'm sure I will." Santana breathed, an exhilarated smirk pulling her lips up.

"Excuse me." Brittany whispered, turning her back to Santana as she attempted to get a grip. She spun and began. "The sky..." but she was immediately put off by Santana who had sat up and was gazing at her. "The bluebirds..." she attempted again, failing once more. After muttering to herself a little more, Santana swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leant her elbows on her legs and her chin on her hand.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sounding concerned but truly being impatient.

"I'm just a little nervous...it's just that sometimes it takes a while for uh..." Brittany trailed off, unable to think of how to end her sentence.

"Ohhh..." Santana smirked knowingly, standing up and gliding over to Brittany smoothly.

"For...uh, inspiration to come." Brittany finishing, nodding once.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Let mummy help, hmm?" Santana smirked before roughly groping Brittany's chest. Brittany let out a small gasp. "Does that inspire you?" Santana hissed dominantly. When Brittany didn't answer, Santana pulled her to the bed and threw her down onto it, straddling her and letting out a soft growl. "Let's make love!"

"Make love?" Brittany repeated, her mind clouded and filled with confusion as well as a good amount of arousal.

"You want to, don't you?" Santana replied, tilting her head as she pinned Brittany down.

"Well, I-I...came...to..." Brittany struggled to get her words out, distracted by the delicious weight of Santana on top of her.

"Hmm, tell the truth. Feel the poetry...come on, feel it! Free the tiger!" Santana growled, throwing her head back before diving back down and attaching her lips to Brittany's neck. Brittany shuddered and tried to suppress a moan. "Yes I need your poetry now." Santana growled ferally, biting the porcelain skin of Brittany's neck. Gasping desperately, Brittany pushed Santana from her and scrambled off the bed.

"It's a little bit funny..." Brittany said breathlessly.

"What?" Santana asked; her brown eyes wide and bewildered.

"This f-feeling in-inside. I'm not one of those who can- who can easily hide." Brittany panted before looking at Santana. "Is this okay? Is this what you want?" she asked hesitantly.

Santana's face lightened as realisation dawned on her. "Oh poetry. Oh yes, yes, yes, this is what I want, naughty words." She smirked, lying back on the bed.

"I-I don't have much money, but if I did I'd buy us a big house where we both could live..." Brittany said slowly, incredibly confused by Santana and still aroused from their encounter.

"Oh yes, yes...oh yes." Santana murmured, throwing her head back and arching her back up high.

"If I was a sculptor but then again no. Or a man who makes potions for a travelling show." Brittany replied. By this time, Santana had slid off the bed and was on the floor.

"Oh...oh...no, no...don't stop!" she cried out, rolling around, wrapped in a furry blanket.

Brittany looked at her as if she was crazy then continued. "I know it's not much but..."

"Give me more, yes...yes...YES!" Santana yelled, writhing on the floor.

"But it's the best I could do." Brittany continued earnestly, glaring mildly at Santana.

"NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP! YES, YES, YES!" Santana screamed as Brittany faced out into the cityscape for a moment before turning back.

"My gift is my song!" she sang powerfully, making Santana fall silent immediately, gazing at her in awe.

"And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world. I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross but the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on." Brittany sang, fully facing Santana now. On the last line, Santana shot Brittany a knowing look and Brittany smiled back warmly.

"So excuse my forgetting but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" Brittany sang, arching her head back a little. "And well the things is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" Brittany sang, as she took Santana's hands, pulling her up and into a beautiful dance position.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world! I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world!" Brittany finished with a flourish, dipping Santana in her embrace.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, beautiful, talented Duchess." Santana murmured softly.

"Duchess?" Brittany asked, mildly confused as she held Santana flush against her.

"Oh...not that the title's important of course." Santana smiled, letting her head fall back.

"I'm not a Duchess." Brittany frowned.

"Not a Duchess?" Santana asked sharply.

"I'm a writer." Brittany corrected.

Santana's head snapped up quickly. "A writer?" she asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yes, a writer." Brittany confirmed.

"No!" Santana cried, struggling out of Brittany's embrace.

"Well, Rachel..."

"Rachel? Oh no! Not another of Rachel's oh so talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverished protégés?" Santana asked, backing up.

"Well you might say that." Brittany nodded slowly.

"Oh no! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her!" Santana raged, a hand flying to cover her mouth, as if to stop her from saying something incredibly colourful and unladylike.

Outside, Rachel and the Bohemians scarpered down and away from the elephant so Santana couldn't aim her wrath at them!

"Rachel told me..." Brittany started as Santana kept her hand over her mouth.

"The Duchess!" Santana remembered suddenly, scampering over to the door to let Brittany out. She opened it and gasped, slamming it shut again. "The Duchess!"

"The Duchess?" Brittany asked softly.

"Hide! Out the back!" Santana instructed, trying to hustle Brittany away before Quinn entered.

"My dear are you decent for the Duchess?" Sandy asked, coming in. Yelping, Santana pushed Brittany to the floor and whipped her train over her head, hiding Brittany with her body.

"Where were you?" Sandy asked with forced cheer. Santana used her leg to hit the side of Brittany's face, warning her to stay hidden.

"I-I-I was waiting." Santana lied.

"My dearest Duchess, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Santana." Sandy said, gesturing for Quinn to enter.

"Mademoiselle, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit." Santana smiled charmingly, internally sighing with relief as she spotted Brittany disappearing behind the table with the champagne on it.

"The pleasure I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." Quinn leered.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted!" Sandy declared, walking out casually.

Quinn took Santana's hand and bowed, kissing it gently. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental." She smirked.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend, hmmm." Santana smirked back, wagging her finger at her.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need in some refreshment my dear." Quinn smiled, turning to the table Brittany was currently behind.

"DON'T!" Santana yelled flinching as Quinn looked at her curiously. "Don't you just love the view!" she said, trying to claw it back.

"Charming." Quinn nodded before turning to the table again.

"Oh! I feel like dancing!" Santana growled, flipping her train from side to side.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" Quinn asked.

"No!" Santana replied sharply before using the one thing she could think of. "It's a little bit funny." She said softly.

"What is?" Quinn asked.

"This..." Santana trailed off before watching Brittany who had popped up and was mouthing something to her.

"Feeling..." Santana said again before checking what Brittany was mouthing. "Inside!"

Brittany mouthed the next line, using actions to demonstrate her point. "I'm not one of those who can easily...hide!" Santana repeated. There was a small clunk as Brittany dropped back down to her knees, making Quinn turn.

"No!" Santana yelled, speeding over and dropping down so she was on her knees, looking up at Quinn, her hands upon the Duchess' thighs. "I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both can live." Santana took a deep breath, looking between Quinn's legs and motioning for Brittany to leave before looking up at Quinn and starting to sing.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world." She sang, sliding up Quinn's body until she was face to face with her, glaring slightly at Brittany who was right behind Quinn.

"That's very beautiful." Quinn smiled.

"It's from Spectacular, Spectacular. Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Santana whispered.

"And what meaning is that my dear?" Quinn asked. Meanwhile Brittany tried to escape out the door but Warner was guarding it so Brittany slammed it shut again. Quinn turned at the noise and Brittany quickly turned away, so she looked like a lifelike statue.

However, Santana was quicker and screamed, "NO!" before falling onto her bed. "Duchess, don't you toy with my emotions! You must know the effect you have on women! Let's make love!" Santana pulled Quinn down onto the bed. "You want to make love, don't you? Yes I knew you felt the same way!" Santana yelped as Quinn bit her earlobe. She gestured frantically to Brittany behind Quinn's back, urging her to get out.

"Oh, oh Duchess! Yes you're right; we should wait until opening night." Santana nodded, glaring at Brittany.

"Wait? Wait?" Quinn asked, pulling back slightly.

"There's a power in you that scares me. You should go." Santana said, pushing her off and rising gracefully.

"Go? But I just got here." Quinn frowned deeply.

"Oh yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal. We must wait, we must until opening night." Santana replied, hustling the Duchess out of the door. She slammed it shut and turned to Brittany.

"Do you have any idea, any idea what would happen if you were to be found? Oh..." Before she could finish her sentence, Santana fainted clean away. Brittany gasped and caught her carefully.

"Santana? Hello? Wake up...maybe I'll just put you on the bed." Brittany murmured.

/

Meanwhile in a flat across from the elephant, Sandy looked through a telescope into the elephant. Seeing Santana in the arms of a blonde he smiled.

/

Brittany laid Santana onto the bed and tripped, ending up sprawled across an unconscious Santana. The Duchess reappeared through the door and Brittany looked up in horror.

"I forgot my ha-Foul play?" Quinn said, her face rapidly darkening.

"She...I..." Brittany stuttered. Thankfully at that moment Santana awoke and looked up.

"Oh Duchess..." Santana smiled lightly.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?" Quinn scowled.

"Beautifully spoken! Let me introduce you to the writer." Santana replied smoothly, patting Brittany's cheek tenderly.

"The writer?" Quinn asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, oh yes. We were- we were rehearsing." Santana lied smoothly.

"Oh ho ho ho, you expect me to believe that scantily clad, in the arms of another woman, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" Quinn spat, her eyes ablaze with venom.

**A/N: Okay I wasn't sure where to end this chap so I just ended it here! Sorry for the massive wait guys but it's finally up now! :D Hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is where a) it all gets insane b) Santana turns into a very smooth talker and c) where the shit hits the fan ;D Enjoy!**

Rachel and the Bohemians, who were on top of the elephant looking in, spotted Santana and Brittany's predicament. On Rachel's cue they all swung in through the window and breezed past the Duchess. "How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the top, my queen?" she asked Santana who smiled.

/

In his flat, Sandy saw Rachel burst into the room and gasped. "Oh my goodness!" He swore before running out.

/

"When I spoke those words to you before, you filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realised how much work we had to do before so I called an emergency rehearsal." Santana lied smoothly, her face not even showing a flicker of surprise of seeing Rachel appear.

"If you're rehearsing, where's Sandy?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Please, I didn't bother San-.." Santana was cut off as Sandy burst into the room.

"My dearest Duchess, I'm so sorry!" He cried out.

"Sandy! It's alright, the Duchess knows all about the emergency rehearsal." Santana said sharply, putting emphasis on the last two words, begging him to go along with it.

"Emergency rehearsal?" Sandy questioned weakly.

"Yes, to incorporate the Duchess's artistic ideas." Santana said sleekly, smiling slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Audrey will be a delight..." Sandy said slowly.

"It's not Audrey's work." Rachel admitted.

Before Sandy could say anything implicating, Santana cut in. "Sandy, the cat's out of the bag. Yes, the Duchess's already a big fan of our new writer's work – that's why she's so keen to invest." Santana hissed the last sentence, widening her eyes imploringly at Sandy.

"Invest? Invest! Oh yes, well invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide our..." Sandy froze, not having the name to finish the sentence off.

"Brittany." Rachel said helpfully.

"...Brittany away." Sandy finished his sentence.

"I'm way ahead of you Sandy." Quinn said curtly.

"My dear Duchess, why don't you and I go up to my office to produce the paperwork?" Sandy asked.

"What's the story?" Quinn pressed.

"Story?" Sandy repeated dumbly.

"Well if I'm going to invest, I need to know the story." Quinn rolled her eyes, as if it should be obvious.

"Oh yes, well the story's about...Rachel?" Sandy passed the buck quickly.

"Ugh the story-the story's about, it's-it's about...um..." Rachel trailed off with a look of panic on her face.

"It's about love!" Brittany said quickly.

"Love?" Quinn sneered disapprovingly, making both Santana and Brittany frown mildly.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles. All of them." Brittany said firmly.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Rachel grinned.

"Switzerland?" Quinn echoed.

"Exotic Switzerland!" Sandy replied.

Looking around, Brittany spotted a vaguely Indian looking ornament. "India, India! It's set in India! And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world, but her kingdom's invaded by  
and evil Maharani. Now in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Maharani. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless po- a penniless..." She looked around again in blind panic, seeing a sitar. "A penniless sitar player for the evil Maharani and the courtesan falls in love with her! She wasn't trying to trick her or anything. But she was dressed as a Maharani because . . . she's appearing in a play." Brittany finished with a sigh of relief.

"I will play the tango dancing sitar player!" Rachel said quickly, grabbing the sitar.

"And-and-and what happens next?" Quinn asked.

"Well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan have to hide their love from the evil Maharani." Brittany replied.

"The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth!" Satie declared.

"And I will play the magical sitar." Puck said loudly. "You are beautiful." He smiled at Santana before turning to Sandy. "You are ugly." He turned to the Duchess. "You are..." Everyone surged forward and cut him off.

"And he gives the game away?" Quinn asked. Everyone nodded and cheered.

"Tell them about the can-can." Sandy encouraged Brittany.

"The-the-the tantric can-can..." she started.

"It's an erotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies Duchess!" Sandy said impatiently.

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn questioned.

"The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement, sensual ravagement, it will be..." Sandy trailed off before starting to sing. "Spectacular, spectacular! No words in the vernacular can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment! Returns are fixed at ten percent – you must agree, that's excellent, and on top of your fee..." Sandy sang, twirling around Quinn. Everyone joined for the next part.

"You'll be involved artistically. So excited, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!"

"Elephants!" Brittany sang.

"Bohemians!" Rachel continued.

"Indians!" Sandy called.

"And courtesans!" Santana added, striking a dramatic pose.

"Acrobats!" Satie yelled, swinging on a light fixture.

"And juggling bears!" Puck grinned roguishly.

"Exotic girls!" Rachel screeched.

"Fire eater! Muscle men! Contortionists! Intrigue, danger and romance! Electric lights, machinery, powered with electricity! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run  
for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! Spectacular, spectacular! No words in the vernacular, can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with wonderment. The hills are alive, with the sound of music... So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!" Everyone sang together, dancing around the Duchess who looked mildly scared of their insanity.

"Yes but what happens in the end?" Quinn queried.

Brittany cleared her throat. "The courtesan and sitar girl are pulled apart by an evil plan..."

"But in the end she hears his song..." Santana sang beautifully, posing with Rachel, but glancing softly at Brittany.

"And their love is just too strong." Brittany and Santana smirked mischievously at each other.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside." The Duchess sang horribly off key. **(A/N: No offense to Quinn's singing – it's just the movie script :P). **

After a horrified silence they all continued. "So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!" they sang together.

"Sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one...though the tyrant rant and raves, it is all to o avail!" Brittany sang at an alarming pace.

"I am the evil maharani!" Sandy yelled. He had donned a robe and a wig.

Stifling a laugh, Santana looked at him. "Oh Sandy, no one could play her like you could!"

"No one's going to!" Sandy said as if it was obvious.

"So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry! So delighting..."

"And in the end should someone die?" The Duchess asked, cutting them all off.

There was a stunned silence from everyone before the chorus started back up. "So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting it will run for 50 years!" they finished.

"Generally I like it!" Quinn grinned.

_Sandy had an investor and the Bohemians had a show. _

"It's the end of the century! The Bohemian Revolution is here!" Rachel screamed out a window later that night.

_While the celebration party raged upstairs I tried to write but all I could think about was her..._

"How wonderful life is..." Brittany sang softly.

_Was she thinking about me? _

"Now you're in the world." Brittany murmured.

Santana sat on her window ledge, looking out of the window to see if Brittany was near. She could hear Brittany's voice in her head like the sweetest torture.

'Duchess? I'm not a Duchess...I'm a writer...She wasn't trying to trick her or anything...It's about love! It's about love overcoming all obstacles...' Brittany said in Santana's head. Santana frowned and started to sing softly.

"I follow the night. Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends." She sang beautifully.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world..." Brittany sang before shaking her head and rising. She headed out of the apartment and climbed the giant elephant to reach Santana who was at the top.

"One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away, fly, fly away." After that she let out a yelp as she caught sight of Brittany.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I saw-I saw your light on. I climbed up the..."

"What?" Santana asked with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I couldn't sleep and I-I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." Brittany smiled shyly.

"Oh of course! Yes, Toulouse-Toulouse was right. You are-you're very talented. It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway I-I better go because we-we both have a big day tomorrow." Santana smiled back softly.

"Wait...no please wait. Before when we were-when you thought I was the Duchess and you said that you loved me. And I-I wondered if-if..." Brittany stuttered.

"If it was just an act?" Santana finished helpfully.

"Yes." Brittany nodded.

"Of course." She said flippantly.

"Oh...it just felt real." Brittany murmured sadly.

"Brittany, I'm a courtesan, I'm paid to make men and women believe what they want to believe." Santana whispered regrettably, feeling bad for giving this girl hope.

"Yes...silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me." Brittany replied forlornly.

"Oh, I can't fall in love with anyone." Santana said quickly, reassuring Brittany that it wasn't just her.

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No, being on the streets, that's terrible." Santana sniped.

"No. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love." Brittany replied passionately.

"Please, don't start that again!" Santana sighed.

"All you need is love." Brittany sang.

"A girl has got to eat." Santana countered.

"All you need is love." Brittany repeated.

"She'll end up on the streets!" Santana sighed.

"All you need is love!" Brittany sang back.

"Love is just a game." Santana sighed, giving in and starting to sing.

"I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me!" Brittany urged.

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee." Santana sang back.

"Just one night, just one night." Brittany pleaded.

"There's no way 'cause you can't pay!" Santana replied firmly.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" Brittany sang desperately, swinging around a pole to cut off Santana who let out a small laugh.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you." Santana hummed lightly, between melodic laughs.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way." Brittany sang.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs." Santana intoned tunefully.

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong!" Brittany sang loudly, leaping up onto the highest point of the elephant.

"Get down! Get down!" Santana scolded her.

"Where eagles fly, on a mountain high." Brittany continued to sing.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day!" Santana cut in smoothly.

"We can be heroes! Just for one day!" Brittany sang.

"You, you will be mean!" Santana sang, making her way down the staircase.

"No I won't!" Brittany retorted, following her down.

"And I, I'll drink all the time." Santana frowned.

"We should be lovers!" Brittany called, cutting over Santana.

"We can't do that." Santana sang, shaking her head regrettably.

"We should be lovers and that's a fact!" Brittany insisted.

"Though nothing will keep us together." Santana sang.

"We could steal time..." Brittany started before Santana joined in beautifully. "Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes, just because..."

"I will always love you!" Brittany soloed before Santana took the next line.

"I can't help loving..."

"You..." Brittany finished for her, realising that they had ended up in a waltz position, incredibly close to each other.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in...the world." Santana sang softly before smirking. "You're going to be bad for business...I can tell." She murmured before their lips touched in a searing kiss, fireworks exploding behind their closed eyelids. It was a kiss filled with passion, sexual tension and an emotion so strong it scared Santana and delighted Brittany; love.

**A/N: Finally! They kissed! ;D Sorry for the long wait guys and...I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
